


Curiosity got the cat lucky

by 2jaekisses



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, idk what tags work for this, soft i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2jaekisses/pseuds/2jaekisses
Summary: Theo loves rough sex. Liam is an IED. Theo loves igniting Liam's IED.





	Curiosity got the cat lucky

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first tw fic in a VERY long time. i havent even finished watching tw but im almost done.. also my first thiam fic. Constructive criticism appreciated!! im on tumblr! @liamslips

“What are you talking about, Theo?”

“I saw you with her, Liam. I _saw_ you!” 

They were in their kitchen, _were_ having coffee, were doing just fine. All before Theo decided he wanted to be an ass and accuse Liam of cheating. 

“What?” He felt bad, he really felt bad. Truly awful. But they had the best sex after they argue and Theo was just horny. Regular sex is fine and all, but Theo wanted more. He wanted the flare in Liam’s eyes. He wanted the angry grunting, the bloody lips while kissing, the tight embrace while Liam drills into him. He wanted Liam’s passion and he wanted to multiply it by a thousand. 

“You were flirting, with a girl. Laughing and playing with her hair. Liam I saw you with my own eyes!” Theo was a good actor; he plays the hurt part so well, he can get his eyes all glossy, can get his cheeks to radiate a pinkish glow from crying.

He felt bad when he saw Liam’s eyes dart all over the room to come up with an explanation and he suddenly smelt…guilt?

Why is Liam guilty?

“Why do I smell guilt on you?” he slowly asked. He wouldn’t actually have cheated? Liam?

This is just a game Theo liked to play.

“Did you _actually_ cheat?!” his blood boiled. 

“I didn’t!!” he tried to touch Theo’s arm to calm him down but Theo flinched. He couldn’t believe he lied to his face. 

He moved back and turned around to get out of the room. “Stay the fuck away from me,” he breathed. He felt a heavy lump in his throat and talking was too heavy. 

Once in their room, Theo walked back and forth doing everything he can to not get angry. His claws were digging in his palms but he didn’t want to hit Liam. He started this. It was just a fucking game!

He heard Liam’s heartbeat get closer and closer and figured he was coming after him to try and solve whatever they were arguing about this time. He loved him, he isn’t afraid to face whatever problem rose up anymore, he isn’t afraid to solve problems right from the get go. He used to hide in his bed until his problems were solved, but he’s not that person anymore. Theo admired him. And loved him. Maybe he should stop messing with him for a bit…

But it’s so much fun! Theo loved the jump in his heart when he sees Liam irritated and ready to tear his clothes off. He loved the spark that he gets in his eyes before he explodes on Theo. But when a game turns into a real fight, Theo isn’t sure that it gets to still be fun anymore. 

He feels Liam get close to the room and he sits on the edge of the bed and prepares himself. Liam might be leaving him, maybe he’s had enough of the games, maybe he wants to go back to girls. Maybe it’s Hayden, he could never resist her. 

The door knob turns and Theo feels his stomach drop. “Theo,” Liam walks closer to him and sits next to him on the bed. Liam tries to hold Theo’s hand but Theo brushes him off. “Look, I don’t know what the hell you saw, but it wasn’t me! You know I’d never do that to you!” He grabbed Theo’s hand and held it in his tightly. “You know I love you too much.” 

He did. He knows Liam loves him, but why was he guilty? Was is he hiding? 

He quickly, and with the power of his wolf, he removed his hand and stood up. “Why do you reek of guilt?” he also smelt of lust. 

Liam looked and the ground, his heartbeat picking up once again. 

“Who is she?” Theo was getting angry. And not playful angry, he was ready to rip a certain someone to death.

“It’s not what you think,” Liam stood up as well, keeping a distance between him and Theo.

“Who is she?” Theo repeated in a dangerously low voice. 

“Why? Will you kill her if I tell you?” and suddenly, Liam’s guilt is gone and the only thing Theo could smell is lust. 

“I might,” the tables have turned. Maybe. It could be Theo hoping for the best and ignoring the painfully obvious fact that Liam is trying to covering the fact that he got caught. 

Theo likes to be optimistic. Most times. 

He stepped closer to Liam, who had a stupid little grin on his face. 

“You think you can play me?!” was the last thing Liam said before attacking Theo in brutal kisses. “You think I don’t know your game?” he pushed him, hard, towards the bed and Theo fell on his back before Liam flipped him on his stomach. He heard the sound of a belt buckle coming undone and Theo turned around to see Liam taking the belt off and whipping Theo on his ass. Theo should be offended, his plan backfired. But he’s not because this is the best kind of pain. 

And he heals anyway. 

“you’ve been a bad boy, Theo.” And he smiles, because this burn feels so good and if Liam keeps talking he’s gonna come just from his voice. Liam hovers over his ear and whispers “You’ve been bad for daddy.” 

Theo stops Liam and says “Hold up, if we’re gonna be doing the daddy thing, it obviously should be me!” 

Liam looks confused and Theo wants to kiss him because there are only a few things more adorable than confused Liam. “Excuse me? Why can’t I be daddy?”

“First of all, I’m older!” 

“By a year!” They were really there, in bed, filled with lust, with Liam straddling Theo and they were arguing about who gets to be daddy. Right now. 

“I’m bigger than you!” 

“That doesn’t matter?! Daddys are rich and last time I checked, I have a job and you don’t!” 

“Oh throw that in my face every time Liam.” He flipped them over and held both of Liam’s hands in his. “I’m the daddy, cheater.” 

~  
They made beautiful, weird, and impossible love. They were sweaty and tired and out of condoms. 

“By the way,” Liam said when his heart returned to a normal beat. “That girl, is my cousin.”

Theo looks at the ceiling and laughs at how stupid he is. 

“She’s looking for a place to stay. Something about her roommate being weird.” 

“She’s welcome here.”

“And I know how you like to get me angry so we can have better sex.” Theo laughed more and covered his face under the sheets. “I got a lot of things to be angry about, just tell me and we can get rough. You don’t have to pretend and get your feelings hurt for real.”

“What do you have to be angry about?”

“My dumb boyfriend,” he said before, yet again, straddling Theo and kissing him like there’s no tomorrow. 

Bloody lips and all.


End file.
